Bottomless
by Ciega Chica
Summary: Tsuzuki wants to tell Hisoka that he loves him but isn't sure how especially when he seems to hate him. But maybe Watari's new invention "Bottomless" might be able to help...


Yo! This is my first test story that I wrote some day awhile ago. It's a oneshot so enjoy. Ahem, now for the disclaimer: I

don't own Yami no Matsuei (Descendents of Darkness) but I positively love Hisoka. He's so yummy!! .0 Now on with the

story!

Bottomless

A regular day in Juohchoh, the world where shinigamis escort souls to their proper places. The responsible shinigami's work day has just begun…

BOOM!!

A huge explosion on the left side of the building made many heads turn but none like the shinigami secretary Tatsumi who now was firmly marching down the hallway to the center of destruction.

A large hole was in the wall where the door had been (which was now a matchstick pile) and clouds of grey black smoke billowed out. Stumbling through it all was a man in his early thirties with a white lab coat smudged with dirt. His normally radiant gold hair was singed and his glasses were broken as they hung down his nose.

However he didn't look at all angry about the destruction of his lab. In fact the man was grinning from ear to ear in delight while an owl hooted frantically as 003 flew in circles above his head.

"Tatsumi! Tatsumi! It worked! It actually worked!" he was practically skipping now.

The budget-tight secretary took hold of the scientist Watari's, shoulders and scowled angrily at the fund sucker. "What the heck did you do this time Watari! I just set you up with a fund last week and now you go and blow up the whole lab!?"

Tatsumi's temper wasn't something to be messed with, Watari knew that but…

"Ah but Tatsumi this one wasn't a failure! I've actually created something that works the way I want it too and plus…it solves part of our budget problem!"

This interested Tatsumi more than he would have liked; however, Watari was known to do strange things and even though in his eyes it might solve a problem, in another's eyes it only made it worse.

Against his better judgment he had to ask "What did you create then?"

Watari's gold eyes lightened immediately and he grinned. "Come on, I'll show you!" He led him into the devastated lab, pulling him past the broken beakers and test tubes to a completely untouched stainless steel table.

On it sat an average sized metal box. It had a large opening on one side that said "Put in" and another opening on the opposite side that said "Put out". Three pale blue buttons on the adjacent side said "Small", "Medium", and "Large". On the tope a red button said "Super-Size".

Tatsumi could tell Watri was waiting for praise but all he said was "What is it?"

Now it was Watari's turn to scowl. "It's called 'Bottomless' stupid. You put any material in this hole labeled 'Put in" and different sweets come out this hole labeled "Put out" depending on what material you use." He chuckled at Tatsumi's stunned expression. "Now you won't have to worry about Tsuzuki using all of the budget money for sweets!" he grinned.

Tatsumi blinked. _Maybe he's actually created something useful for once…_

Unbeknownst to them though a pair of violet eyes watched them from the doorway and a moment later disappeared.

ATxHK

Tsuzuki felt good today; after eavesdropping on Watari's latest creation "Bottomless" he couldn't wait for them to give it to him to try out. After all Watari had said it was specifically for him hadn't he…?

Tsuzuki stopped outside the employee lounge. Terror gripped him; what if it wasn't for him! What if it was for everyone else who also had a sweet tooth just as he did? He began to panic as he convinced himself that the chocolate maker wouldn't be HIS; that he'd have to share.

_There is no way that will ever happen_ he thought as Tsuzuki made plans.

ATxHK

Hisoka sat at his desk filling out line after line of page after page of paperwork. He wasn't in a bad mood but he wasn't exactly tripping either. He sighed and rubbing his head began to count down: 3…2…1…

There in the doorway stood Tsuzuki doubled over, breathing hard. Hisoka sighed again; the day was about to get much worse.

"Hisoka! Hisoka! I need your help Hisoka!" The boy in question glared at him as he slammed his hands onto the cluttered desk.

"Why the heck should I help you, you idiot!" he went back to his work but Tsuzuki suddenly shoved a medium sized box in his face. Hisoka growled in annoyance.

"Please hide it before it's time to go home! I'm begging you Hisoka, pleeeeeeeeease?" he whimpered, violet eyes turning puppy-like with even a tail and ears to boot. No one in all of JuOhChoh could say not to that face and Hisoka was no exception.

"Fine" he grabbed the box and none too gently dropped it into the bottom drawer of is desk just as Watari appeared in the door way.

_Now what?_

ATxHK

"I know you have it Tsuzuki, now give it back!" Watari had only been out of his lab for a mere second and when he came back "Bottomless" was gone!

Now normally Watari was never violent, not in the least. Spending all his time in his lab he vigilantly works to perfect his "instant sex-change potion" that has so far blown up in his face each time. So then whenever one of his experiments actually worked Watari was obviously very protective of it.

"TSUZUKI, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Wringing the man's neck Watari began shaking him back and forth in fury. Hisoka just stood off to the side looking shocked at the blonde's behavior.

Tatsumi appeared next to Hisoka. "Er what's Tsuzuki done this time?" Hisoka asked.

Tatsumi answered while watching the ensuing fight. Tsuzuki was now crouching on top of the metal filing cabinet in terror as a wolfish Watari prowled beneath.

"Watari just created an invention that works. He calls it "Bottomless"."

"He actually invented something that works. Amazing" Hisoka remarked actually shocked for once.

"Yes that's what I thought too."

"Er shouldn't we stop them?"

Tatsumi glanced at Watari who was now chasing Tsuzuki with a huge hammer. "Yes I do believe we should" he yelled in slight panic as Watari smashed Tsuzuki into the ground with a sumo move.

"Alright that's enough you two" Tatsumi sighed taking a hold of Watari's arms.

"But he stole 'Bottomless'! You're not just going to let him get away with that are you!?" Watari screeched.

Tatsumi grimaced at the unpleasant sound. "Innocent until proven guilty Watari" he sighed then dragged him out and shut the door.

Tsuzuki glanced at Hisoka sheepishly who was standing glaring at him from the other side of the room with his arms folded across his chest and his right foot tapping impatiently for an explanation.

Tsuzuki nervously wrung his hands behind his back. Sometimes his partner could be so scary with his patented death glare of doom.

Without saying a word Hisoka pointed to the looming load of paperwork on Tsuzuki's desk. Tsuzuki sweat dropped.

"Aaaaaah…Hisoka. Don't be mean" he whimpered.

Hisoka scowled.

Tsuzuki sighed and trudged to his desk, plopping down in his chair with a loud "oomph". For the next four hours neither of them spoke to each other and Tsuzuki treaded paper without complaining which was definitely a first for the violet eyed shinigami.

Four hours later he breathed a sigh at last and announced "I'm done!" in his chirpy little voice.

He glanced over at Hisoka to see him sitting there bored with all of his paperwork neatly stacked. Apparently he'd finished ages ago despite Tsuzuki's steady pace.

"Finally" Hisoka muttered and stood up with a low groan. "Let's go" he said as he headed towards the door.

Just then Tsuzuki remembered Bottomless though. Fearing that Watari might try to jump him if he went home alone with it he decided to ask Hisoka if he could stay at his house.

Tsuzuki hurried to catch his hand before he opened the door.

"Can I stay at your house tonight just this once soka?" he whined. His pleading puppy dog eyes, tail, and ears all made Hisoka's protest die in his throat. He sighed. What was the point?

"Sure" he mumbled.

"Yay!!" Tsuzuki yelled making Hisoka wince and cover his ears. Tsuzuki then grabbed Hisoka and raced out of the building with Bottomless cradled underneath his shirt.

They reached Hisoka's apartment within a few minutes in which in that time Tsuzuki didn't beg to go to a restaurant or a bakery at all. It kind of scared Hisoka.

At the apartment Hisoka unlocked the door and allowed the bouncing Tsuzuki inside. Tsuzuki stopped in surprise, however, when he saw the inside for the first time and was shocked at what he saw.

The entire apartment was practically bare as if someone had just moved out instead of in. There were no pictures and no decorations, only a soft brown couch and an average sized TV on a stand across from it. The kitchen was clean too and checking the cupboards only one was actually being used for anything.

The whole place gave off a feeling of loneliness. Tsuzuki shivered. He jumped when Hisoka spoke up behind him.

"I'm sorry it isn't much" he said with a huff behind him. Obviously he thought Tsuzuki was thinking bad about his home.

"Um no, no, no, no I think it's the best place in the world…just a little sparse is all" he said nervously. He had to be very careful with his shields so Hisoka didn't sense what he was feeling.

Hisoka's eyes narrowed but said nothing. He walked into the kitchen and began pulling out some pots and pans to make dinner with. "Sit down alright. I'll make dinner" he said to Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki nodded and went into the living room to watch some TV while he waited.

An hour later dinner was ready and they ate silently which was odd in Hisoka's opinion because usually Tsuzuki would be filling the silence with his ceaseless chatter. Hisoka sighed.

"What's wrong Tsuzuki" he asked.

Tsuzuki who had been picking at his food jumped trying to quickly cover up for his lack of a smiling face in Hisoka's presence.

"Well, nothing, I mean--!" he babbled.

Hisoka just rubbed his forehead. He was getting the beginnings of a nasty headache.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Watari's Bottomless being stolen would it?"

Tsuzuki froze. "Uh…I have no idea what you're talking about" he grinned nervously.

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Okay then what's that under your shirt?"

Tsuzuki jumped up. "I can explain…oh why won't you let me explain?" he wailed.

Hisoka immediately stomped over to him. "You're going to return that right now if you know what's good for you!"

"But Hisoka!" Tsuzuki whined while jumping out of the way of Hisoka's hand.

"Aren't you curious to see what it does?"

"No."

Tsuzuki's puppy ears flattened and tears appeared in his violet eyes. "No?" he sniffed.

Hisoka paused feeling the first stir of resignation.

"Fine" he said wearily.

"Yay!" Tsuzuki grinned and pulled the little metal box out from under his shirt. He placed it on the table then grabbed the garbage placing it beside the table.

"Hey! What are you trying to do with my garbage?" Hisoka squawked.

Tsuzuki grinned. "Just watch" he said, his eyes gleaming.

Hisoka's stomach turned with anxiety.

"Hey, what are you—?"

Hisoka gapped as his partner took a moldy piece of cheese (when did I buy that?) and dropped it into the hole on one side of the metal box. He pushed a blue button labeled "Medium", a light flashed inside the box, then the top flipped open to reveal not a smelly cheese but a cheesecake with strawberries and whipped cream!

Hisoka stared at it astounded as Tsuzuki crowed with delight. "How-how did you—?" Hisoka couldn't even find words for how strange this was.

Tsuzuki tapped his cream covered chin after wolfing down the cake in a matter of seconds. "I wonder what would happen if I super sized it?" he muttered. Still in shock Hisoka didn't stop him from picking up a dirty rag in the sink until it was too late.

"Wait Tsuzuki! You don't know what it's going to—!"

Suddenly Bottomless began shaking and spouting smoke. The buttons were lighting up randomly then chocolate spouted out the other hole in a flood. Tsuzuki yelped as it hit him with the force of water rushing from a fire hydrant. He spun on the floor trying to get up even as the heavy chocolate kept pushing him down.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled and tried to rush to his side but instead found himself slipping in the now lake of chocolate. He gasped and pushed himself to his knees barely keeping from slipping again. "Tsuzuki!" he shouted but no one answered. Then, near the couch, Tsuzuki surfaced gasping for air and covered head to toe in chocolate.

"Tsuzuki, you idiot!" Hisoka yelled. "Are you trying to kill me? Wha—?" Hisoka fell back into the chocolate as he slipped again.

"Sorry Hisoka" Tsuzuki sniffled. He reached down and helped him up onto the couch which had helped him resurface.

Hisoka scowled. "Now my apartment is ruined thanks to you! Couldn't you have had the sense to leave that stupid contraption with the stupid scientist it belongs too!?"

Tsuzuki hung his head and didn't say anything. Hisoka seemed angrier now than he'd ever seen him before. Maybe that time within Touda's fire had all been for nothing. Maybe Hisoka hadn't meant what he'd said. Maybe he really didn't need him.

Hisoka eyed his partner wondering what was going on in that messed up head of his. He sighed but couldn't bring himself to say the words…

Suddenly something soft touched his face. Hisoka turned and saw that Tsuzuki's hand was caressing his pale cheek wiping away the chocolate dripping there. There was a strange look filling Tsuzuki's deep violet eyes that made Hisoka's stomach do flip flops.

Tsuzuki couldn't help what he was feeling either. All of a sudden the feelings he'd kept hidden for so long rose up out of the locked chest he'd been keeping them in and swamped him completely. Looking into the green eyes of a chocolate covered Hisoka sent his thoughts wild and he couldn't help himself anymore. He loved Hisoka.

The kiss was soft and so full of beautiful feelings and thoughts that instead of making Hisoka pass out he actually felt stronger like he could now run farther and faster than he ever could. He closed his eyes and focused only on Tsuzuki kissing him. He then shifted his attention to the chocolate dripping into his open mouth and brought Tsuzuki's face closer with a well placed hand behind his head.

Inside Tsuzuki couldn't believe what was happening. Hisoka was responding! Could it be possible that the empath might…_love_ him?

Tsuzuki slowly pushed Hisoka down onto the couch amidst the chocolate that had managed to rise up over the couch and smother the cushions a bit. It lapped at Hisoka's face and made Tsuzuki want to just swoop down and gobble him up.

But Tsuzuki took his time in feeling about Hisoka's body. He swept his hands down the younger boy's sides and gripped the small hips. Hisoka hissed softly as if he were hurting him. Tsuzuki froze and slowly removed his traitorous hands. What had he been doing? Had he really just been taking advantage of his partner?

Tsuzuki shuddered and backed away from Hisoka, off the couch and into the now still chocolate lake pond around them. Tsuzuki gazed at Hisoka from where he stood, admiring his pink tinted cheeks and open mouth with chocolate smeared all around it. Slowly dazed green eyes opened and stared, confused, at him.

"Tsuzuki?" he breathed. Tsuzuki gulped and felt heat begin pooling in his nether regions. He groaned and found himself going back to Hisoka's side. He unbuttoned his shirt, slipped off his vest and trousers, then boxers and crept above Hisoka slowly.

Hisoka watched him knowing completely what was happening. He'd fought these feelings ever since Touda's fire. He'd been so careful and so angry all of the time in order to hide them, these annoying feelings. No, they weren't annoying. They were just unfamiliar. It was obvious, though, that Tsuzuki had shared them all along.

"I love you Tsuzuki" he whispered as Tsuzuki descended upon him once again, better than any chocolaty dessert either of them had ever tasted.

The End

05 August 2008 (the original finishing date)

A/N: An unexpected ending I will admit. I wasn't planning on including any of this…stuff. I just was going to have it be all fluffy with Tsuzuki giving Hisoka a peck on the cheek and then some fluffy words and feelings exchanged. Didn't expect such a smexy scene…


End file.
